is it my life with damon or stefan?
by smileyfaces11
Summary: is my life really this hard? elena asked her self. damon or stefan she needs to pick or will a new man come to town and steal elena from Damon? find out! this story is mostley about damon and elena sorry i think they should be togeither i mean its damon!


Chapter 1

Elena woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"…Elena said

"Hey Elena its me Damon"

"ugh what do u want now?"

"well sorry to-"

"sorry it is three in the morning this better be good"

"well some one is a grouch pants this morning"

"its three in the freaking morning what do you want?"

"well I was going to come by but you seem to mad"

"no I am not mad at all just up talking to the worlds worst brother at three in the morning not mad at all. Anyway why would you need to stop by?"

"I wanted to come see you"

"bye Damon"

"can I still come by?"

"no you cant bye"

"fine night Elena"

"bye"

Damon's side

Driving to Elena's house.

Damon stops the car a block away from the house so he dose not wake Elena.

After that he climbs the tree that is right out side of Elena's bed room.

For some reason he felt like Elena was a part of him and feels like she needs his protection but he dose not no what for.

Damon was there for at least 2 hours. But he still waited just a bit be for going in her room a waking her up.

Elena & Damon

"Hey sleepy head wake up" Damon said

"ugh go away" Elena said and threw a pillow at him even no she new it would do nothing.

"Come on get up or I will make you" Damon said

"how?" Elena said

"I will…kiss you" Demon said

"yea and how many times have we done that yea a lot. You could do a lot better then that." Elena said

"fine be right back then" Damon said

"whatever " Elena said putting her head under the pillow

Demon's side

He went to Elena's bathroom plugged the drain and started the water.

Waited till it filled. Walked back to her room.

Elena & Damon

He picked Elena up and walked to the bathroom.

Lad her over the tub just perfectly. Then dropped her in.

She screamed at Damon then look away. Damon walked over to her and said "thanks for saying I could do better" he said with a smile on his face and kissed her head. Then he said "come lets get you dried off" he held out his hand. I toke it and stepped out of the tub soaked. He said "sorry" with his sexy smile and o my gosh he looked so hot so I had to for give him.

After I dried off and changed I was in the bathroom.

Damon walked in the bathroom and I gave him the I am still mad at you look then he said "it was your idea"

"how was it my idea?"

"you said I could do better"

Man he is smart. "I doesn't mean you had to put me in a bath tub"

"sorry" he said and kissed me on the head and walked out of the bath room with my now wet cloths.

"I will be right back I will go put these in the drier"

"k" I said back

In two seconds he was back.

I said " wait how did you no where the drier was?"

"when I come to your house at night to check up on you I go around your house""Damon!"

"I thought you new I come to check up on you?"

" you never tolled me you come in"

"o well now you no:}"

Um thanks I said to my self but I think Demon heard me because he started to laugh.

Elena's side

After Damon left I went back to sleep for the hole day.

The next day

Elena's side

I woke up at 8:13AM to see the sun shining in my window

I went down stairs to find a note on the table it said "will be gone for the day"

O grate another day alone. I got a bowl of some kind of cereal.

After I was done I cleaned the bowl and the spoon with my hands trying to pass the time but sadly it was still only 8:20AM

I went back up stairs to get dressed I picked out blue jeans and a black tank top and put my hair up.

Right after that I went to get my phone and right after my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

The ID caller said Damon

I opened my phone and pressed the send button.

"hey" I said

"hey sugar want to go to the mall I think I owe you some new cloths from yester day morning?"

I was not going to do any thing else so I said "sure when will you be here?"

"I have been here and just to say you look hot in what you are wearing!"

"what do you mean?"

"Knock. Knock "

I hung up the phone and what did he mean when he said "knock. Knock?"

Just then there was a knock. Knock at the door.

The I said to my self "o god I am stupid."

"Come in Demon!"

I heard him walk in the house I shouted "up stairs!"

Right after I turned around I knocked in to him. And then said "thanks for the warning"

"Sorry" right after that he kissed me.

I tried to pull away put he would not let me.

After that I said "now when we go to the mall you owe me lip gloss along with the flip flops jeans and a

T-shirt. The he kissed me again. And then stopped but still would not let go he whispered In my ear and said "you should sleep in Pj's like other people"

I said "well sorry I got home late last night"

"well it could of not been that late because I called you at three"

"go to hell"

"o I am"

I smiled and said "ok lets go"

"To hell?" Demon asked

"no to the mall"

"o ok because I was like your to hot to go to hell"

"aw thanks and your to cute to go any were so can I borrow you car then?"

'hell no like I would let you drive my car after you got in a crash"

"go to hell and I was not my fault some one was in the road"

"don't you need your purse?"

"why you said you would by/"

"no I did not"

"then can you by me a drink?"

"yes"

"well that goes with all the cloths plus the flip flops to so thanks"

He just smiled and said "you got ever thing?"

I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to his car. With him behind me.

The car ride

"Why are we going to a mall that is like two three hours away?" Elena said

"because mystic Falls sucks"

"that's true"

He just looked at me and smiled

"hey Elena I-

Elena's phone rings

This time she did not look at the caller ID

But it was Stefan.

"um hey"

"um yea hey like hey were are you I wanted to surprise you because the last three times I wanted to you were with it so were are you?"

"first his name is Damon second sorry about the last four times"

"but I said three"

"yea for those times with your brother and then for this time" "ha?"

"so your with Demon?"

"yea I am really sorry"

Just the Demon put the roof down on his car and I turned to me and smiled.

"let me talk to Demon" I looked at Damon and gave him the phone. And then said…

"um Damon its for you" he toke the phone.

"hello this is Damon sorry me and Elena cant get to the phone right now and if its you Stefan get over it!. Have a nice day"

I heard Stefan's voice shout and say "wait Demon" be for he closed the phone and threw it in the back set.

"Why did you do that?" I asked " no phones to day." he said

"not that -""just drop it" Damon said

"why"

"because I hate my brother and all he was going to say is bla bla she is Mine bla ware are you taking her and bla all that crap.

"um….um…ok then"

Then he just smiled at me and poled me by him and gave me a kiss.

I fell asleep for like an hour and then the car stopped and I woke up and we were at a hotel I looked at Damon and said "why are-"

"we here because I decided I wanted to spend the week with you I called on the way we can go to the mall and get some cloths tomorrow. "What am I going to sleep in?" "well I got boxers but I need to sleep in those you can ware you tank top but I guess this is my lucky night because you get to sleep in you underwear then" he said with a smile "ha not going to happen" then he frowns and says "dang" then I said "I can hear you" "um k?" "ugh".

"we should call Stefan" I said "I did" Damon said then gave me a kiss on my head when we got in the hotel room. "and?"

"just drop it we are here"

"Fine"

I looked around and saw only one bed.

I started to say "there is only one-"

"Bed I no " Damon said to me

I was just about to say I was going to go get my stuff but I don't have any stuff with me thanks to Demon.

After we got settled in I went to sit on the couch but then Damon picked me up and put me on the bed and started kissing me and after a while I polled away knowing that he had to eat so I let him bit me wrist. But he did not want to. So I yelled at him and said " Damon you have to!" "No! I am not going to hurt you!" "Demon pleas!" right then he went out the door. I new he was going to be gone so I grabbed his wallet and started walking to the closest bar. Latter on I had like 4 beers and called Damon "hello Damon can you come and get me?"

"Elena were have you been and why haven't u been answering my calls? And why do you sound drunk?"

"my phone died and at the bar three blocks away from the hotel"

After that I heard the line go dead. I put the phone back and sat at a table.

2min latter I heard Damon's car come to a speeding stop.

"grate" I said to my self

Just the I heard the car door slam shut and Damon was at my side picking me up and putting me in the car.

He went around to the drivers side and got in. we did not talk till I noticed we came to a stop and his car was parked at the beach. We sit in silence for a couple of min be for I started to cry Damon cam closer to hug me but then I opened the door and ran. Of course since he has speed he got to me really fast and he just hugged me and all I said was "I am so sorry" o I am sorry" "so sorry" "sorry" "sorry" he kissed me on the head and when I was crying all he said was "shhh" "shhh" "shhh" "don't cry" after an hour went by I fell a sleep and he put me in the car then went back to the hotel and laid me in bed. He kissed me on the head. And said "good nigh" I was still half awake. After he went out on the porch I got his wallet and ran past him and down the stairs he caught up to me and asked "were is this hot girl going?" still holding the phone in his hand I was wondering who he was talking to because when he hugged me a few seconds later he closed the phone when I started to talk I said "first to the store second who was that?" "first way the store when there is a bed at the hotel? Second what do you need at the store?" "well I need a swim suit to go in the pool and I am sleeping on the bed and I need to get tooth past and brush and other stuff and a blankets and pillow" "why pillow and blanket?" " so u can sleep on the floor so who was on the phone?" "ha I tell if share the bed " "fine" "good it was Stefan " "o" "come one lets get to the store sugar"

We finally got to a store just when Damon's ring tone went off. "Its Stefan" Damon said to me

"well I can go get my things and you can stay out here and talk to him ok?" "fine I will miss you"

"bye Damon" "k" As Elena walked in to the store Damon flipped his phone open

"finally you answer when are you two getting back?" Stefan asked

"I for got to tell we are staying for a hole week sorry"

"what! Damon I want my girlfriend back by tomorrow do you hear me or I will kill you this time ok!"

"o sorry losing signal sorry got to go"

"Damon, Damon by tomorrow!"

By tomorrow was the last words he heard from his brother when he shut the phone.

But then Damon called back really quick and said "not going to happen" then hung up.

Then he heard Elena's cell go off in the back set. The caller ID said Stefan. Damon said to his self when will he get that Elena is done with him. Then he flipped her cell open heard Stefan say "Damon is trying to get you to like him don't let him and you need to get home!" then Damon said" you won't give up will you" all he heard at the end was a huge slam and the line disconnected. Then Damon smiled as Elena walked out of the store. "hey I missed you" Damon said "yea ok so what did Stefan say?" "Stefan is kind of mad right now not because of you its my fault I toke you out here"

"he is mad because of that?" Damon just smiled Elena said "go on and enjoy this" Damon said "sorry" "lets just go back to the hotel k?" Damon asked "yea" so we both got back in the car.

Elena's side

Damon picked me up and walked to the hotel room but I really need to go to bed so I did not play around with Damon or get him mad for the rest of the night. I no I have to stay away from him because I am still with Stefan I was going to write in my diary but the noticed I was not home. But I still had to write something to put in it when I get back. So I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper and pen. But then Damon came up behind me. I turned and ran in to him and all he did was smile. I wanted to look but I no that if I did I would end up in the bed.

Damon's side

"I will be back soon" giving Elena a kiss on the head.

Elena's side

I wanted to ask him were he was going but after he kissed me one the head I heard the door close in two seconds. I new he was going to go feed an I get it he dose not like doing it when I am with him. So I walked back over to the bed and started writing. I did not try to go to sleep because I new with out Damon I was not going to sleep. So I just sat there and wrote on the piece of paper I had. I must have been writing for an hour because I was still writing when Damon came back. "Your still up?" He asked

"yes I am" I said back to him "why?" he asked "because I want to be" I said "o that's right I have to be here for you to fall asleep he said with a smile. "no" I said "yes" I said after. "well don't worry I am not going any were else to night" Damon said to me and kissed me on the head. I guess I hadn't noticed he was on the bed.

"thanks" I said and gave him a huge then right after I new that was the wrong thing to do because we started kissing after. I pulled away after a minute or so.

I must of fallen asleep because when I woke the sun was in my face. Damon was in the kitchen making to the smell of it he had made bacon with eggs. I came up to him while he was cooking and hugged him and gave him a kiss and walked to the table. After a minuet Damon's cell went off braking the silence. After 10 seconds he did not go get it because he did not want to burn any thing so I went to go get it. I walked over to the table and looked at the caller ID on it. It said "Stefan the brother that makes my life hell" I was going to pick up but I did not want to get in what ever fight they are in. I walked back over to were Damon was standing and I said "its Stefan the brother that makes your life hell" I said with a smile and gave him the phone when he held out his hand. He toke the phone then threw it against the wall. It did not brake but the battery did fall out. I shouted at him and said "what the hell Damon?" "sorry Elena I cant stand it" what cant you stand?" "him Stefan" "what why?" "he wants us to come home well he wants you to come home. And I did not tell you because if you new you would go" "well Stefan is just going to have to wait" "really?" all I did was node my head. And came close to him and gave him a huge for a minute. And then said "I am hungry" "o yea for got sorry" then he went to the stove and said "time to eat" with a smile on his face and all I did was walk over to the table and smiled. After we were done eating I cleaned up the dishes while Damon washed the pots. It was getting boring so since I had a sink full ok water and bubbles I got a hand full and threw it at Damon and laughed. Damon turned around and smiled with a hand full of bubbles after that I ran out of the kitchen but with Damon's supper fast vampire skills he got to me be for I got out he gave me a huge and smeared the bubbles all over my new top. I said "o well you bought it" with a smile. We both walked back and the floor was wet so Damon played around some a pretended to slip and brought me down with him and all he did was laugh. After I said "we better clean up" then he said "we you started this" "o yea" "the cleaners will get it" he said. I shouted from the living room "I call bath room!" so I ran over to the bath room and closed the door be for Damon got there. After an hour in the shower I got out and put my cloths on and put my hair up. I walked out of the bath room and Damon was on the bed flipping threw channels on the TV. I walked over to the door then opened it just then the TV went off and Damon was by my side and said "were we going?" I said "to look around town" "why cant this be a day when we stay in and relax?" "yea sure have fun" and almost got out then Damon followed. "you cant get rid of me that fast" he said "I was not trying but you seem like you don't want to come" "still going" he said so I just walked to his car I looked at him because the doors did not have a lock that you could pull. "the roof is off" he said jumping over the door and on to the chair "open the door" "fine you run all the fun of being a teen" "thanks" I said while getting in. "so were we off to?" he asked "any were" so he just started driving. After a while when we got on a dust road we ended up at a lake. "I did not bring my swim suite" while I looked at Damon pulling his shirt off and his jeans. "um you can were your tank top and shorts" "ok sure" I pushed Damon in but he grabbed me and brought me with him. Then I just started to swim. Out to the middle.

"Damon!" I shouted he came over to me and said "what?" " I am cold" he just laughed and smiled. After the short swim I dried off and heard me call go off in the back set of Damon's car. I ran over to it and got my cell the caller ID said brother! O my god I for got about my family! I pressed the send button. "o hey brother" "yea hay! Like were the hell are you Elena! Every one is looking for you?" "tell every one I am fine and really sorry and tell them I wont be back till Friday thanks" and then hung up the phone. Then Damon came up behind me and said" Stefan?" "no brother I for got to tell every one that I was going to be gone but my brother is spreading the word" "ok" he said with a smile. "so should we go back?" he asked me. "yea we should go back home I mean" "why?" "because Stefan, my family" his face started to look sad with a hint of anger but I new we had to go back.

Home

Elena's side

I must of fallen asleep because when I woke I was in my bed. Could have all of that been a dream? I asked myself. I new it was not.

The next morning at least she thinks

I woke up not wanting to move but new I had to go call every one and tell them I was fine and got home safe last night. When I walked down stairs I looked at the old clock on the oven it said 12:15 I new every one was gone for to day. "great another day alone. I should get use to it when I come back." After I ate I walked back in to the living room and to find out Damon a sleep on the couch. I just smiled and walked up stairs. I went to grab my cell but then I remembered that it was in Damon's car.

I walked back down the stairs and went out on the porch to find no car. "grate" I said to my self in a low voice. I walked back into the living room and Damon was watching TV. I went to sit on the couch. Then Damon gave me a big huge like I was suppose to be dead but woke and was not. As I pulled away from him I gave him a confused look. Then he said "you…. You don't remember do you?" he said with a half smile. "no so can you pleas tell me what is going on?" "Elena you were in a car crash" I looked at him shocked and said "so the trip we had was not real?" "no that was. But then I dropped you off at are house and I guess Stefan and you had a fight" "Elena I tried to stop you from going but then you slapped me and left you must have been in a hurry because I guess you did not see the other car be for turning out are drive" "is Stefan ok?" "Elena you were just in a crash he wont stop pacing the room so I had to come here I could not handle it" "and just to say I am using you so I don't have to go back home. k?" "um….um ok" "how long was I out?" "at least a day or two" he said "a day or two! Damon why the hell did you not wake me up!" "because you needed sleep. And calm down god!" "sorry" "do you want ice-cream?" I looked at him. "ok. So that's a no?" "no! god Damon"

"Remember when we went to the mall?"

"yea"

"well remember the part were I said " I would not let you drive my car-"

"because I got in a crash. Yea I remember"

"well it is going to be another month till you can drive my car so yea"

I slapped him in the face and ran up stairs. "Elena wait!" he started to run after me. But I got up stairs first and almost got to my room and almost got the door closed but then Damon put his hand on the door. I walked over to my bed and he walked in my room. He was walking over to me and said "sorry" on his way. He sat on my bed.

"hey I got to run up to the house do you want to come?"

"no I don't"

"you will get to drive"

"really?"

"no"

"Get out of my house now Damon" "no thanks" "its not a choice get out!"

"fine are you still coming?" "never was you can leave now" "fine I am leaving you sure you don't want to come!" "yes! Get the hell out of my room Damon!" just then he was gone. Thank god I need him out of my life for at least another day or two. To much Damon time. To much.

Damon's side

Stefan Damon

Back at the house

"Damon were is Elena?" "she is at home and I am fine thanks for asking"

"o I could care less about you" "um thanks?" Stefan just gave him the evil glance

"is Elena asleep?" "why" "you don't need to no. and hey are you going to hell any time soon?"

"thanks. Why do you need to see Elena?" "so I can tell her I am leaving town" "what! Stefan you cant break her hart again and I will not let you!" "let me what break her hart or leave town?" "both!"

"So you do love her" after he said that he was gone along with the stuff he had packed. Damon stud frozen what Stefan said could have been true has he fell in love with Elena?

Damon's side

Could it be?

"ELENA!"

He screamed while running up the stairs to her room.

He got to her door and opened it. Elena was sitting by her window looking at the rain coming down.

"Elena we need to talk" as I walked closer to her I heard she was crying. Stefan must have stopped by on his way. As I stud behind her she started to talk. "Damon leave" was all she said

"no I am not going to leave you. It is surprising to me but Elena I love-"

"don't even finish that. Your brother has hurt me and I am so not going to let you hurt me either it was a mistake of ever letting you into my life it was a mistake of letting your family into my life so pleas just go away from me and if you see my brother around tell him are ante is dead" "dead. How? Are you blaming me? Elena I did not kill her and I am sorry my brother left town but I do love you" "wait he left town too?"

"o yes he did" she started crying more. I tried to huge her. But then she started to talk. "Damon will you kill me some day?" it toke me a while to think that over. "what kind of kill?" "like turn me kill?" "I cant say now" "pleas my life is crap" 'what about your brother?" "I don't know" "I cant tell you yet" "pleas Damon"

"no this talk is over" "fine"

Elena got out of his arms and went to her chair and grabbed her jacket and her cell. "I will be right back" "were are you going" "some were out of town tell my brother and just tell him I went up to are cousins and will be back soon" "no I am going with you" "pleas Damon you wont turn me so leave me alone" she walked down stairs and Damon followed. She got in the car but only unlocked her side and got in and started the car. She left. Damon jumped in his car and started after her. Her car was speeding up and he wanted her to slow down. But with him following he new she would not. He did not no what to do.

Elena's side

The car was going at least 105. She was trying to see but it was hard with the rain just the see saw some one and stopped the car which did not go well she spun out and flipped over and rolled three times. All she saw last was Damon trying to get her out of the car.

Damon's side

"Elena might have one broken arm some broses but that's about it"

"ok thanks doctor"

"o and she dose not have any parents right now so we don't know what to do about it"

"um I got the money and I can take care of her"

"don't you go to school?"

"no"

"ok then she will stay with you I guess and her brother"

"ok sire"

Then he left

Damon walked back to her room were Elena stayed.

Damon walked over to the small couch in the room.

He wanted to tell her every thing. Now he has to have a hole family and what about her brother we hate each other. Now I no how Stefan felt with me.

Damon walked out in to the hall to call Elena's brother to tell him about his ante and Elena and that he was staying at his house for a while at least till he gets on his feet.

He press the send button. No one answered. He decided to call later. When he walked back into the room Elena was awake. He walked in and she was talking to the doctor then looked up when she heard the door close. "um doctor could you come back later?" "um well-"

"pleas" "o ok" the doctor walked out.

Damon just stud by the door looking at Elena.

"well you are going to have to look at me some time you have to live with me you no"

All she did was stair at him and then looked down.

"you no you would be worse if I had not gave you my blood"

"yea well I would not even be in here if you would just stop following me stalker"

Damon gave her a sharp look and she smiled because she new this was all his fault. Well not all.

"you no this is not all my fault"

"this is so all your fault how could this be my fault?"

"I am not saying its all your fault but some is"

"how?"

"you wont follow your heart"

"you don't know nothing about my hart or my brothers."

"well I do no one thing and that is you wont fall in love with me but your hart is telling you to"

"yea ok my hart is telling me to fall in love with a vampire pig of a brother that has almost killed me twice and killed my parents!"

Everyone was quit after that.

"I am sorry Elena I am but all I can do right now is give you that money you need and I can leave. But that is it"

"then do just that it would be best for every one"

"ok you will be out of her tomorrow I will leave the money at the house have a nice life Elena"

Just then he was gone.

Elena's side

She did not no what Damon said was true or not.

Elena's side

Home or not

Elena stopped by the house to get her stuff. After that she went to the house she was now living in the house she always wanted to live in but with Stefan.

When Elena pulled up in the drive Damon's car was gone. All the light's were off In the house.

Elena opened her cell and called Damon.

She called him twice be for there was an answer.

"Damon?"

"yea Elena?"

"come home" she thought this was going to be a fight but then all he said was

"ok"then his car was in the drive. Elena smiled to the sound of his car and turned around to see Damon on his phone wearing his black sunglasses waving to me with the other hand that was free. Elena hung up her phone and just smiled and laughed. She started walking towards Damon with a smile. Then he got out of his car and leaned on the side of it and smiled at her. She called out" "you going to make me walk to hole way?"

"that will be a yes" Damon said

Elena walked up to him and gave him a kiss then they heard a car in the drive was. It was Stefan's.

"I will be in the house" Elena says. After she left Stefan got out of his car. "Damon" "Stefan" Damon said back. The Stefan just walked past him.

"great she hates me" Stefan tolled himself

Elena Damon

"I cant live with him" Elena said walking out of the house with a water bottle in her hand.

Damon walked over to her. "well then there is a tent in the hall closet" "ha-ha funny Damon"

He smiled down at her he cant believe how beautiful she looked. He wanted to turn her so badly.

"o did you call my brother yet?" "I tried he did not answer though" "ugh I hate having a brother"

Damon just smiled and said "I no how you feel" "hey can I drive your car I hate rentals?"

"no but were do you need to go I will drop you off" "I will walk be back in an hour or so I need to go for a jog" "no you don't" he said looking at her. Then she just started running down the street. Damon got in his car and started to drive. He came up behind Elena and went to her side to talk to her. "are you really going to jog all the way to town?" "yes" "get in" "ok" she said and he stopped the car so she could get in. the wind felt good on her face. Damon's phone went off. "hey" Damon said

"he it is Elena's brother. Tell her I am fine I got an apartment in town and tell her I no about are ante"

"ok I will"

Then the phone line went dead.

So Damon shut his phone.

"it was you brother" he tells me

"ok can we just for get about him for now"

"um ok what do you want to talk about then"

"what did you mean when you said "you love me? Like sister love me?"

"ha no I mean like I really love you like will you marry me love"

"o ok"

"so will you?"

"I will what?"

"marry me Elena?"

"um Damon I cant not here not-"

"pleas Elena your all I want"

"yes"

"yes what"

"I will marry you Damon Salvatore"

"thanks. So when do we run off in to the sunset like all the other love couples?" he asked with a smile.

"ha funny Damon I will only marry you if you take this like a man Damon you have been alive for like 200 hundred years you need to learn"

"ok I get it so your brother said he has a hotel in town and he is fine about every thing. So I guess we have that cleared about are marriage." he said with a smile

"at least I am 21 so I can get married to you. And what you are like 240 years so I don't think that will be a problem" I said to Damon with a smile. He just kissed me and smiled. "hey Damon when are we going to tell your brother?"

"after we get married""are you sure?"

"about marring you? Hell yes about my brother no"

"well then we should get back"

"why it is a perfect evening?"

"to tell your brother"

"later pleas Elena I want to spend some time with my girl be for we get married"

"why because after we get married you think I will do every thing for you?"

"yep. I am just kidding Elena pleas?"

"ok but then when we get back you get to tell him""we both tell him" Damon said

"fine. At least I am not the one he is going to kill"

"ha-ha very funny Elena he wont even be able to get me" he said with a smile

"you see Elena you had a weak ex-boy friend" he said with another funny smile.

"funny really funny Damon. O and maybe I should marry him instead" I said looking at Damon with a smile

"ok I get it I need to start acting like a man I will start tomorrow after I wake up"

"thank you"

"so were do you want to go. And it can not be back home"

"fine then lets go to the café"

"why there?"

"because I love coffee"

"fine. Hey Elena when can I turn you?"

"soon honey soon"

"but I love your blood"

"hey Damon were would I get a ring?"

"we have a ring maker I would have to go get it so you can go out side"

"o ok"

At the café

We walked in the door.

Like every on in town was here. But today was free beer night so I guess that's why.

"ok well you get your coffee and I will be right back"

"o ok then meat me at the bar then"

And he was gone

I walked over to the bar the heard Damon's voice on the stereo.

I looked over to the stage then the words he said was surprising.

"that lovely lady over there I just asked her to marry me tonight and she said yes!"

Everyone clapped and then Damon said "get up her honey"

So I walked up to the stage and stud beside Damon.

Every one was shouting and saying "kiss her kiss her kiss her"

Just then Damon's lips were on my lips.

That was the longest time I have very spent at the café.

Damon had to carry me up to the door because I was so tired.

He put me down when he heard the sound of music in the house with people talking.

I just looked at Damon. The he opened the door and I counted at least 23 people but that was just in the living room.

Damon tolled me to go up to his bed room and close the door and go to sleep.

I listened to him once he was gone from my side I went up the stairs well at least tried there were about 10 people just on the stairs.

I finely got to his room. When I opened the door there were people on his bed and on the floor. I stared at them then just carefully closed the door.

Then I went back down stairs then went out side.

I was going to stay on the porch but the I decided to go in the back and lay down on the grass.

After I sat down I had a wired presents and it did not feel like Damon.

I turned around to see a guy staring at me.

I was like saying creeper in my head.

The he started to come up to me I backed away a little then stopped when he said "I wont hurt you Elena"

How did he no my name? has this guy been stalking me? I just stared at him in shock that he new who I was. He got so closed he kissed me and I tried to pull away but he would not let me. Once I got lose I told him to "stay away from me!" just then Damon was by my side. He said "go inside Elena" I looked at him

"go" so I started to walk away. I looked back Damon and the man were gone. I just went back inside and went up to his room there was a sign on the door it said "do not come in" that must be for the people who came in a while ago. So I walked in and closed the door. I went over to Damon's window to see if I could see him and the man. There was no sign of him. Just the I heard the door closed and was still facing the window and said "sorry who every you are this room is off limits"

"o well pardon me then but this is my room and I think I at least get to sleep in her. Would you like to join me perhaps?" I new it was Damon

But still I just stood by the window quit.

Damon came behind me and put his arms around my waist and but his face in my neck.

"Elena what is wrong?" I did not say any thing. Damon walked over to his bed me watching him. Then I looked back down at the window. He was there the man that kissed me "um Damon he is back"

"what who" "the guy" Damon walked over t the window with the guy staring at Elena. "I will be right back Elena" then he was gone. Looked back at the who was holding a stake. I started to run calling after Damon

I ran to the back. I looked around but there was no one there. I started to cry.

"Elena I thought I tolled you to wait inside" "but he had a and you" I started to cry more. "O Elena I am fine" he came over and hugged me. "don't worry about him he ran down the street once he saw me" he said with a smile "now lets get you up to bed" after I got inside with Damon by me I new I would be safe and he would be to. After I got to the top of the stair case me phone started ringing. Damon was down stairs cleaning every thing from the party. I answered me phone that time I did not even bother to look at the caller ID. "I cant believe you are getting married to DAMON!" "Bonnie not now pleas" "but Elena its Damon" I hung up the phone

Bennie's side

"did she just hang up on me? She did didn't see?" she said looking at Caroline.

Elena's side

"Damon" just then he was beside me

"what"

"um Bonnie just found out and I am going to take a shower"

"So is that an invitation?"

I just looked at him then he just backed off. "well I will be down here cleaning if you need anything"

I just kept walking into his room and closed the door.

Damon got done around midnight and I guess he had some drinks for himself.

"Damon" I said in a mad voice "Elena" he said in a drunk way. I just stared at him in a mad way.

I guess I went to bed because I woke in Damon's room. I looked at Damon and he was in his boxers. The I looked down at myself to only see me wearing a bra and my boxer underwear. Then I looked back over at Damon and thought did we…. I started panicking I guess because then Damon had his arms around me and was trying to calm me down. "Damon did we you no do it?" "yes Elena" o my god "and Elena I have to go out of town just for 4 days that's it and I have to leave today" I looked at him "but Damon-" "yea I no Elena it will be really fast." then Damon looked at the clock "shoot I have to go Elena" he gave me a long kiss on my lips and whispered "I love you" into my ear. Then he was gone.

2 days went by then I got a call from Damon but I did not answer. He left a voice mail. I listened to it and Damon was going to be gone for three more weeks.

It has been 2 weeks since I got Damon's voice mail.

Elena's side

I am going to be a mom

I woke up sick for the last week.

Damon was coming home in 2 days.

I decided I was going to go see the doctor about this sick thing.

I went down stairs got my keys and purse and headed to the doctors.

15 minutes later I got there.

"Elena the doctor would like to see you now"

An hour later I walked out of the hospital. And then looked down at my stomach. I was pregnant.

On the way home Damon called me twice I did not answer. We I finally got home and sat down my phone went off again. It was Damon I answered "what do you need Damon?" "you finally answered. Well I just called and wanted to talk to you. So I missed you did you miss me?"

"NO" then I hung up.

He called again.

"what the hell do you want DAMON!"

"first to no what is wrong and did I do something?"

"yes Damon you did do something"

"well what did I do"

"you got me pregnant and then left town for 4 weeks Damon!" then I hung up.

Damon did not call back but new he was coming home today.

I guess I fell asleep one the couch because when I woke Damon was banging on the door saying "Elena let me in" I walked over to open the door. When I opened the door Damon was hugging me. "Elena is it true?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and nodded my head. I started to cry more. "well Elena I went out of town to get this" then I looked at his hand and in his hand was diamond ring. I looked up at him and gave him a huge "Elena I want to be part of this family still and now I got the ring I hope it will we permanent "

"o Damon" I just hugged him we just stood there.

"Elena pleas still be my wife"

"Damon I am only 21 and I am going to have a child Damon." "we can all be a family then Elena"

"I don't know Damon" " Elena pleas I love you" "ok Damon I will" he kissed me on the lips and dragged me inside and closed the door still kissing me.

"ok Damon stop Damon stop" he did not let go "Damon stop" he finally let go. " sorry Elena I jested miss you so much" there was a knock on the door. "Elena are you in there?" it was Stefan. "I will get it Elena go up stairs" "are you sure you can handle Stefan now?" "Elena I got this" then I went up stairs. Damon walked over to the door. He opened the door. "hey Elena- Damon what are you doing here?" "um wife" Damon answered. "what do you mean?" "o I forgot to tell you about Elena and me" "what the hell do you mean? This better be a joke Damon" "o its not and Elena is not felling well I got to go" the Damon closed to the door. Damon was in my room in a second. "Damon I don't feel good" I said from the bathroom. Just then Damon was by my side holding my hair for me. Once I was done I thanked Damon. "um Elena when you have the baby I am the father right?" "yes Damon it is" "so when I was gone you did-" "no I did not Damon remember we were still husband and wife when you left?" "thank you" "what do u mean by that Damon?" "I though you had it with some one why I was gone" "Damon I would never"

He kissed me on the head "get ready for bed Elena I will be back soon" "ok I will" I brushed my teeth and hair then changed. I walked over to my bed then heard a knock on my window and jumped a little when I heard it. Damon came in and said "sorry" "its ok Damon I just have a baby inside me" he looked at me. I got in me bed and laid down. Then opened my eyes when Damon was sitting in my chair. Then he saw me staring at him "what?" "you no we are married?" "yes why?" "then sleep with me" after that he was in my bed. "um Damon just to say when you called and asked if I had missed you I really did I was just mad"

"I new you were honey and I for give you to" "thank you Damon for not running instead you stayed"

Damon's side

Damon woke up next to Elena.

Elena was still next to him he looked at the sun shining threw the window he smiled at it then at Elena.

He had never smiled at the sun be for. And he new he loved Elena. He wanted to kiss Elena he wanted to turn Elena.

Elena woke minutes later after Damon.

Damon could not tell if she was happy or not.

Elena asked Damon if he could get out of the bed.

He did as she said, then she ran over to her bathroom.

Right then he was by her side holding her hair for her. After she was done she tolled him "this better be over soon Damon" "well it depends on when you became yea" "really Damon?" "yes really" he said back.

"so dose Stefan no about well ever thing?" Elena asked looking at him. "not yet. And I though you wanted us bolt to tell him?" "I do but-" "Elena you o we don't have to tell him yet?" "yet" "well he is going to see and the ring and going to England" "we are still going?" "yes" "but Damon I am going to-" "Elena you will always be fun no matter what" Damon said while getting Elena off the floor and into his arms. " Damon" "yes?" "I don't feel good" "he smiled and kissed her on the head "so when are we going to call him?" "after this" "after what?" then she went back on the floor and threw up again. Damon held her hair for her.

After Elena was done she got dressed and walked to her dresser to get her phone to call Stefan. When she got to her phone Damon put a hand on her arm. "Elena we cant talk her I will drive you to my house and we will talk there" I looked at him "but Damon-" just then Damon was leading her down stairs. He opened the car door for her. After Elena got in we made sure she had her seatbelt on and then started the car. "Damon pleas don't be nice to me just be your self pleas" then he stopped the car. "Damon what are you doing?" "be for we tell Stefan any thing we have to get this in order" "what do you mean?" "Elena I am going to be nice I am going to be part of this family" "ok Damon I under stand that but" "yea?" "I don't know can we pleas just get this over with?" "sure" then he started the car. "Damon when are we leaving?" "leaving?" "I am not staying here in this town" "o um well it depends on were you want the baby to be born. Do you no where you want the baby to be born?" "Damon?" "yes?" "I don't know were" "don't worry we will figure it out"

Just then Elena noticed that they were at the boarding house. Elena got out of the car and walked to the door with Damon following behind her. "Damon?" "yes Elena?" he said putting his arms around her and hugging her. Just be for they kissed Stefan opened the door. Damon looked up at him. "can you close the door?" Damon asked him "well I can she Damon has not changed lets see about Elena" Stefan said looking at her with anger and sad eyes. "ha-ha funny Stefan" Damon said to him while they walked in the house. Elena went to sit in the dining room then sat on the love couch then Damon sat next to her. Then Stefan sat across from them. "so Elena what do you want?" Stefan asked her in a bad voice. "you no this is happy for me and I am not letting you rain on my little party!" she said getting up and walking to the door. Damon then was right be side her. " you go wait in the car I will talk to him" just then the door slammed close Damon looked out the window to see if she got to the car alright. When she was in the car he looked at him brother who was leaning over with his head in his hands. Damon walked back in. "what is wrong with you?"

"Damon what is going on?" Stefan asked looking up at Damon. "that I don't think I can tell you little bro"

As Elena was walking home she hoped Damon would not follow her. And she got her wish.

When Elena got home no one was there. She new Damon was going to stop bye to see if I was ok later on.

So she got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write…..

Dear Damon,

I no u will never for get this but I do love you but the thing is I cant handle this your brother my ante they all are mad at me and I don't ever want you to be mad at me. I no you are thinking why am I writing this? Well I decided I want to be with you forever but with every one around me mad and you because I walked out to day because I did not have enough guts to tell your brother. Well u wont have to worry about that. I will be down by the bridge u no then one were my parents died yea. Well I think I am going to drown my self. And pleas don't come and save me I don't disserve to be saved . But I do with all my heart Damon love you. Pleas tell my bother I am sorry and every one else. Thanks love Elena .

Elena then put the note on her bed with tears in her eyes she new she had to do it looking at the note on more time be for letting it fall on her bed. She started running to the bridge.

Damon' side

Damon raced over to Elena's house using vampire speed. He flew up to hr window not seeing her but a note placed on the bed. Damon walked picking up the note seeing Elena's tear drops on it almost broke his heart.

He opened the note

Dear Damon,

…

After he read it he started to run with all his energy and speed to save her.

Elena's side

I was falling felling the wind in my face made me fell happy.

Thinking was I going to go to heaven or hell?

But I did not care knowing that I was going to die and not hurt any one else mad me fell better.

As I opened my eyes to see I was almost to the water till something hit me I blacked out saw nothing felt nothing. Was I in hell?

Damon's side

Knowing that I got to Elena just be for she was about to hit the water freaked me out knowing that if I had not been there in less then one second that I had been there Elena would of died. As I walked out of the water holding Elena in my arms knowing she was alive. As I sat down on shore holding her I felt her body shaking knowing I had to get her home be for the baby dies. I ran to my house with vampire speed when I got to the door I almost broke it running into it I ran up stairs knowing Stefan was going to go see what was going on I lied her down in my bed putting the covers over her. I walked to my bedroom door seeing Stefan coming I tolled him I was fine and that everything was ok I turned around and locked my door.

That night I never toke my eyes off of her.

Elena's side and Damon's

I woke up in a dark room almost having a panic attack I put my hand wher my heart is to slow the pace down. As I looked around I new I was in Damon's room. How did I get here?

As the door opened I saw Damon with a cup of coffee in his hands looking down at the floor when he walked over to the bed.

"Damon what am I doing here?" I asked in a low voice that almost seemed like a whisper.

I saw Damon look up with a smile as he cam running to me and put the cup on the table next to the bed the he hugged me. I mean I like it and all but what the hell is going on?

"Elena I am so sorry for everything and- what the hell were u thinking? Trying to kill you self?"

"I-I-I- am sorry" I said hugging him with all my strength. "Elena don't use all your strength"

"how did u-" then I looked at him and he had on eyebrow up with half a smile on his face. "o right vampire I forgot" "how could u possibly for get your husband is a vampire?" he asked with a laugh. I was about to kiss him then his cell went off. He then looked at it and it said Bonnie. He looked at me and said "I will be right back." I just gave him a node.

Damon's side

As I closed the door I pressed the send button.

"Damon is she ok?"

"she is fine how did u no?"

"I went up to her room and read the note"

"that was for me only!"

"calm down Damon! I am still coming over"

"I don't think that-" then I looked at my phone she hung up.

I walked back in the room.

"that was your friend Bonnie"

"you mean my ex best friend" he just looked at me "well she is coming over" "what no"

"Elena she Is your friend" I looked at him "when is she getting here?" "soon why?"

"because then I have time to escape" I said getting up and walking to the door. But I did not even get out of bed with Damon holding me back. "stop trying Elena" he said with a frustrating voice. "fine I will just go out the window" I said walking over to the window. Then the next thing I new I was in bed with covers over me and Damon telling me to go to bed or just take a nap.

I woke up with me head pounding agents my skull. "Damon she is awake" I heard Bonnie say I heard Damon get out of the chair. "o Elena I am so sorry" "what are u talking about?" he looked at me confused "Elena u have been asleep for two days" "what!" I said getting up. "I was just up like an hour ago" he still looked confused he looked at me then Bonnie "Elena after I saved u you have only been a sleep u have never woken be for this" "well maybe she did but It was just dark out Damon" Bonnie tolled him. "no I have never taken my eyes off her after Stefan was done with her. Well when I brought her home and put her in bed." "Stefan! Were is Stefan?" I asked nearly screaming. "Elena Stefan left. After I tolled him everything" "what do u mean bye everything?" then he looked at my ring finger and I followed his gaze. The I looked at m finger and there was a wedding ring. And then he looked at my stomach. Then I felt it and there was kicking. I looked up at him a tears started to flow. He hugged me and I said "Damon I missed u so much" "I no I missed u to" then I saw Bonnie she was crying I gave her the finger to come here and she did once she was over were me and Damon were I put my arms around her to and it was like a family hug.

Bonnie had to go to work.

I asked Damon to make me something to eat.

The hole time I was thinking dose my real family no I tried to kill myself do they no were I am right now? I kept asking my self this. I guess Damon got tired of reading my mind because then he said "ok I will tell them god just pleas stop thinking so hard" I smiled at him when he sat on the couch next to me. "then stop reading my mind" I said why smiling at him. "so I was sleeping the hole time? Wait dose that mean I am dead?" he just laughed "no that dose not mean u are dead or a vampire?" he tolled me. I looked at him "Damon what did u say to Stefan?" then he stopped laughing and looked at me. "Elena do we really have to talk about this?" "well don't u think I have a right to no Damon?" "well yes but u almost died and I don't think u should be worrying about this" "then what should I be worrying about Damon!" "are baby! U no the thing inside u!" then I looked down "Damon I am so sorry" "no Elena I am sorry" "for what?" "for not getting there sooner" "Damon that was so not your fault!" "yes it is I left you" "Damon pleas stop this is not your fault" he looked at me " I am the one how got upset and left" "but I should or ran after you" "I think I should call Bonnie" "why?" "because its Friday" he looked at me "and?" "and that means it is girls night out" I said with a smile " what about Damon night?" "what is Damon night?" "you get the hole night with me" he said with a smile. "and yes that is every night" he added still with a smile on his face I looked at him "not going to happen. But if Bonnie says yes u can stay with us" "how about you can have your little party here and I stay and just watch. Well lets put it this way. Were ever you go I go" "that's nice to no Damon"

"good that means you love having me around" I walked over to the kitchen "um Damon were is my phone?"

"um that I don't know"

Damon walked over to me to put his hands around my waist and but my on the counter. "ok Damon you have really got to stop doing that"

"what am I doing wrong" "Damon put me down!" "sorry Elena no can do" "Damon put me down right now" "o don't act like u do not in joy this" I smiled at him and laughed.

Ding dong. Damon then put me down and looked at the door. "um Elena did u invite-" "no did u?" I asked when I looked at him he just stated to walk to the door. I could tell he felt something because I felt it to but i did not no what it was but Damon new. I wanted to ask him but he just said "go wait in my room. Now" so I just went upstairs.

Damon's side

As I saw Elena go upstairs I opened the door. "what are u doing here brother? I thought u left days ago?" "same funny Damon. Now move out of my way" "why did u ring?" "ring? O the door because I heard u and her-" "her name is Elena or did u forget?" Stefan gave me a cold hard face. "Damon this is my house too" "and?" "just move" he said pushing threw. "were is she-" "Elena?" Damon corrected me "yea her" Stefan said " o she went in to labor" Stefan gave me another look "really Damon were is she?" "why do u care?" "Elena!" Stefan shouted "o good u learned her name" I said to Stefan.

Stefan's side

I heard Elena come down the stairs.

"Elena?" I said looking over to her. I saw her look up and she looked at me then Damon. Damon was sitting on the chair he stud up with his arms crossed and one eye brow up. We both looked at her. Then I saw it and it broke my heart. She ran straight to Damon's arms. When I was not looking at them I could fell my brother looking at me with a smile. "ok well I guess we need to talk about your further then" I said to them "o I got that down Stefan my plan is to turn her' I turned around and saw that Elena was sitting on the chair and Damon standing. That was my time to attach Damon. My face got pale my eyes got dark as I launched for Damon. But he was to fast I for got I have not ate any thing in two days. I mean bye the time I got to him he was already on the other side of the room with Elena behind him. "I think you should go Stefan" Damon said in a hard voice. Stefan look at Elena then at the window then he was gone.

Damon's side

"Elena are u ok?" I asked turning around and looking at her. She looked like she was in shock. "Elena?" I said trying to get her attention. She looked up at me. "I-I-I-should go Dam-" that's all she said be for she fainted. I caught her be for she hit the ground I carried her to my bed room.

I went to sit in the chair that was in the corner of my room. "Damon" I heard Elena say I looked over to her but she was asleep. "Damon don't" I walked over to her I looked up at the wall. "kill him" he looked down at her right after she said it. He gave her a confused look. He did not want to have to do this but he had to no what she was dreaming about he wanted to no if it was him she was talking to in her dream. He wanted to no who he was going to kill. "Elena" I said shaking her. "get up" she moved just a little be for going back to bed. "Elena you need to eat something" "honey?" she woke up "yes Damon?" I bent down and looked at her "honey u need to eat something" " I don't fell hungry" "well u have not ate anything for a hole day. Elena do it for the baby do it for me" all I heard was silence. I listened with me vampire hearing. I could not hear her heart. "ELENA!" I woke up I looked at Elena sleeping in the bed. Everything was a dream. But the thing was the Stefan part was not and now Elena might be in danger and I need to get her out of town. Now. I packed my things and Elena's of course looking threw her cloths with a smile when I held up her bikini. But then I remembered Elena's promos and put it in the bag. I looked over at Elena when I heard her move. " Damon?" "yes love?" I said why going over to the mirror and put a new shirt on and starting to button it up "Damon?" "yes?" I said why finishing that last button on my shirt then looked over at her. She gave me a mad look and I put my eyebrow up and said "what did I do now?" then turned back to the mirror I heard the door close to my bed room door and heard Elena's foot steps run down the stairs. I shook my head then in a flash was down stairs down on my knee and my hands holding Elena's and watching her sit there and stare into the fire. "Elena what is wrong?"

Elena's side

I just sat there ignoring Damon while staring into the fire. Do I want to tell him I just had a nightmare about me dieing or not. Since I did not no I did not say anything. My eyes started to tear up. Damon brushed then away with his fingers. "what is it?" he asked again "I just need some air" I tolled him while getting up and walking to the back door. "Elena u no u can tell my anything" he tolled me instead of asking " I no" was all I said be for I opened the back door. "Elena" he said getting off the floor and walking over to me. "then tell me" he said putting his hands around my waist and holding me close. "ok" I said shutting the door "but u wont like it" we made are way to the couch we both sat at the same time. " Damon I had a dream that I died" he looked at me then said "Elena it was just a-" " and your then one who killed me Damon" I said be for he could finish. He looked at me after I finished then he kissed me he laid me down on the couch with him still kissing me. After he broke the kiss I looked at him his face was close to my face I could feel his breath on my face. Then he said " I will never hurt u Elena. Never" I smiled and looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt powerful when I kissed Damon something I never felt with Stefan something only Damon could make me feel. But he was like the king of darkness.

Damon's side

"hey Damon can u do one thing for me?" I looked at her "anything for u" "ok good so can u pleas get off of me u could be hurting the baby" he got off "sorry" I said to her. She got up and gave me a kiss " I am going back to bed" she said then walked to the stairs I picked her up and carried her back to bed. I laid her in bed when I got to my room she laughed a lot. But at least she is not worried I am going to try to kill her. I wonder if she ever thought that was true? I got in bed beside her and kissed her one more time. Then drifted off.

Stefan's side

I watched them from a distance seeing Elena in his arms made me so mad. It was getting late and I need to eat. So I left.

Damon and Elena's side

Elena got up in the middle of the night pinking from the nightmare she was just having. Damon woke suddenly after that felling her heart rate go up in the middle of the nigh. Damon was just about to move until Elena said "no Damon its fine I will just go get some water" Damon looked at her with his brows up "aren't u scared?" Elena thought then heard Damon's voice in her mind saying just go with it because I want to go with u. she then looked at Damon and said " u can come but no funny things and its not going to be that exciting" she tolled him but was already off the bed and leading her down stairs. " o I for got something be right back" Damon said with a smile. I walked a little farther into the room and turned the light on I saw Stefan looking at me " D-D-Damon!" I finally got out. Just then Stefan had his hands on Elena's shoulders trying to rip her neck Damon hit him and knocked Stefan in to the wall. Elena screamed when Damon put his arms around her "shhhhh. I am going to make it safe for u again no matter what it takes." she looked at Damon who was holding a stake in his hand. "Damon no we don't have to go that far" Damon started walking over to Stefan "Damon no!" I tried grabbing him by the arm "Damon stop!" he then looked over at her " Elena who do u love more him or me?" "Damon-" " no Elena I want to truth now!" "I love u Damon" just then Stefan had Elena in his arms getting ready to bit her. "Stefan don't" Damon said in a cold hard voice. Damon could hear Elena's breathing and it was getting heaver. "Stefan just let her go I will do anything u want just let her go" he tolled Stefan "No! I want Elena and that's all!" "well she is taken sorry" Damon said while grabbing his neck and throwing him across the room. Elena all most fell and hit the floor but Damon caught her. " I am sorry Elena but I have to" she was up against the wall sliding down with tears in her eyes watching Damon walk towards Stefan with the steak in his hands. She heard a loud scream from Stefan then she fainted.

Chapter 2

Elena's side

I woke up heart racing. I looked around I was in my room. " was that all a dream?" I asked myself

" yes and no" I heard a voice say from the corner of my room. I jumped a little at the sound. I looked over. "god Damon don't do that!" "don't do what? Scare u or the thing about giving u dreams of are future?" he asked with a small smile. "wait so everything was a dream?" "well it is but not soon." he said with a wink then was gone. I turned my head to the other side of the room just when I turned it his face was inches from my face. I did not move I just sat there it was a little weird and at the same time comfortable. We were looking at each other going up to are eyes and back down to the lips. We were getting closer he started moving in a little to fill the space between us. I backed away a little then heard Damon say in a low whisper to stay still. He started to get closer. "D-D-Damon we cant" I said in a low voice just be for he kissed me. My brain was telling me to pull away but my heart was telling me to stay. But I had to pull away. So I did

"Damon I am with Stefan" I said in a low sad whisper. He looked at me. "Elena?" "what?" I asked him.

"don't u get it?" "get what?" I asked him "Stefan is gone I though he would stop by be for he left but he did not" I looked at him "wait what do u mean he is gone Damon ?" " he left and did not tell u don't u get it that means he dose not love u like I do Elena!" just then he was gone. I looked around the room to see if he was still there. He was gone. I went over the words he had said. " don't u get it. He left and did not tell u don't u get it that means he dose not love u like I do Elena!" did that mean Damon loved me and was Stefan really gone? I had to go find Damon because first I really think I fell the same way if he meant he loved me. Because I was totally in love with him.

I threw on a pair of jeans shorts that were really short. And ran down stairs telling Jeremy I will be back if not then I will call. be for I ran out the door I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table be for I bolted out the door to go to the Boarding house. My car was going way over the speed limit but I did not care I had to tell Damon I loved him and still do.

Damon's side

I was starting to go up to my room but be for I got up the staircase I heard a car door slam. Its probably just Stefan. Un till I listened to the sound of a heart beat. I saw the door open be for I could even try to name the person. "Damon!" I heard. "Elena?" I said half running half walking down the stairs with a bottle of whiskey in my hands. Once I got to the bottom and saw her she was wearing really short shorts and a tank top with black flip flops on her feet. I raised my brow at the sight of her body it was perfect. She then looked at me and then at the bottle. She shook her head in anger. "is that what u do? Try to get rid of a girl by drinking and trying to get your self drunk?" she half shouted at me. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Elena-" I tried to say. "well sorry Damon but u can not get rid of me that easily!" she was now shouting. " because Damon if that is what u think will-" just then I kissed her for two reasons. One is that I did not want to listen to her talk like I did not want her because she is wrong I want her with all my heart. Ok well that would have been a better line if I was human. The last reason because I was totally madly in love with her.

As a minute passed by I let go of the kiss by pulling back knowing she needed to breath. A couple seconds later her lips were back on mine. Were they belonged. I though nothing could ruin this moment. Then the door slammed close and we backed away from each other looking at the door. "Stefan?" Elena and I said at the same time. "Elena? What are u doing here?" not even saying anything to me.

Elena's side

Stefan was walking over to me. "no" I put my hand out using it as a stop sign. " I never want u to go near me again! .Stefan!" saying his name so Damon would not think I meant him.

"Damon pleas can we go?" I looked up stairs to show him I wanted to go to his room.

I looked around to see were Stefan was he was no were in sight. Just then Damon grabbed me by my arm and toke me up stairs to his room. He pushed me down on the bed "Damon" I said to him in a worry voice. "Elena" Damon said to me in a play full voice. "Damon I don't-" just then he kissed me his mouth tasted a mix of wine blood and beer. But still it was Damon and I love him. After a while I gave in to the kiss. He started to kiss down my neck. Once he came back up to my lips I opened my eyes and saw his veins "Damon u need to eat" he kept kissing my though. "Damon-" "Elena I have control-" I cut him off "I no u do Damon and I love that about u but Damon u need to eat something" just then he lied by my side and kissed me one more time then he was gone. Great I thought to my self. Why is it me that always gets him mad?. I got up off the bed and went down stairs I walked to the kitchen still no sign of Stefan. I leaned in to see if he was down stairs "Stefan?" I called still no answer I sighed then went back up stairs. "Stefan?" I asked creaking his door open. No won. I sighed again and walked to Damon's room I opened the door and there was Damon laying on his bed his bear chest shining because of the full moon threw his window. I smiled and walked for word. I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed. I leaned down and put one side of my hair to the other. I smiled down at Damon he then tucked my hair be hind my ear and leaned up a little to give me a kiss. I then feel Into his strong arms. I snuggled up against his chest. Falling into a deep sleep.

Damon's side

Elena slept with a smile on her face that night and I think I did to.

I woke up to a knock on my door. I got up slowly not to wake Elena I opened my door to find Stefan there. I walked in to the hallway closing the door behind me. "listen" I said in a low voice "we can either fight tomorrow some time or u can get the hell out of town ok?" I said in a low mad voice staring at him with black eyes. "I just wanted to say I am leaving now I wanted to tell u in the morning but I wanted to leave now. So bye brother" he said then was gone "bye brother" I said in a low voice and walked back into the room Elena was just getting up from a nightmare because her heart was betting fast. Walked fast over to her "are u ok?" I asked her while sitting down on the bed.

"yea I am fine." I saw her look around the room the she said "were did u go?" I did not no if I should tell her about Stefan leaving so I just said "Elena go to bed pleas u need some rest" I climbed into bed next to her. She then fell peacefully back to a small sleep curled up in my arms not ever wanting to let go.

Elena's side

Morning came fast when I was with Damon.

I woke in a dark room but the thing that made me mad was Damon was not there only the smell of him and the darkness that he always loved.

"Damon?" no one answered

Damon's side

I went to the bar. Thinking about my brother leaving Elena here. With me.


End file.
